


Marked canvas

by RainbowPine



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Conflicting Feelings, Confusion, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, a tiny little bit poetic, acceptation, coming to terms with the situation, slight angst, social norms, soul marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23107621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowPine/pseuds/RainbowPine
Summary: At the tender age of six, he finally found the meaning behind the marks. A soulmate, his mother told him a faraway smile dancing on her lips. She would ruffle his hair, gently petting his cheek with her thumb.“And the colors?” Sean asked glancing at his mother curiously, eyelids fluttering every time she stroked his cheek.
Relationships: Daniel Diaz/Sean Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	1. Chapter 1

Sean was three years old when he first saw his mother’s soul mark, he didn’t know what it was at the time but he thought it was pretty. He liked to stare at it and touch it, making his mom laugh, eyes crinkling with happiness. She would hug him tightly, nuzzling his cheeks with her own. He would giggle and wrap arms around her neck. He felt happy, then.

When he was four he saw his father’s mark, it was just like his mom’s, a pen crossed with a French key like the ones his papa used when he fixed cars. It was a pretty shimmering red and he looked at it transfixed. He knew his parents weren’t the only ones that had marks like that somewhere on their body, he also noticed that some marks had different colors like pink and orange. He didn’t know what that meant and when he asked, his parents told him he was too young to know.

~~*~~

At the tender age of six, he finally found the meaning behind the marks. A soulmate, his mother told him a faraway smile dancing on her lips. She would ruffle his hair, gently petting his cheek with her thumb.

“And the colors?” Sean asked glancing at his mother curiously, eyelids fluttering every time she stroked his cheek.

“Romance is red but soulmates are not always romantic,” she paused looking at his father who was working on the car, she frowned smiling sadly, Sean didn’t understand why. “Usually they are, though you don’t have to act on it. People like the idea of big love and a soulmate… soulmate is the person destined for us, someone who will understand us like nobody else, who will love us for who we are.” She shook her head, pulling Sean into her lap. “Sometimes soulmate means family or friends. Pink and orange.”

Sean nodded he assumed as much. He wondered when he would get his own mark and what kind of person was destined to be his.

That night his dreams were full of laughter and love, blue sky and scent of the ocean.

~~*~~

When Sean was seven he was blessed with a baby brother. He’s not sure he liked him all that much. He was crying and screaming and it was quite irritating. His mom tried to calm down the little bundle in her arms, her face sweaty and tired but she was smiling, his papa was smiling, too.

His mom turned to him then, calling Sean to come closer to the bed and he obeyed, “meet your baby brother. It’s Daniel.” She said stretching her arms out, the baby screamed harder and Sean wasn’t sure if he wanted to be anywhere close to his new sibling. His father put a hand on his shoulder coaxing him closer, nodding his head in reassurance. Sean didn’t feel reassured at all.

He tentatively climbed on the bed and took the wailing baby. The moment Daniel was in his arms the cries stopped. The baby looked at him with big round eyes and smiled taking his tiny hands out as to touch him. Sean’s heart skipped a beat and when Daniel gurgled happily, Sean hugged him taking his scent in. “He’s mine,” Sean whispered making his father chuckle.

“Of course, mijo. It’s your brother. You need to take care of him now.”

Sean looked at his dad and then at his new brother, he nodded his head with fervor, smiling when Daniel cooed.

He didn’t see the frown on his mom’s face when she looked at the two of them.

~~*~~

In the following year, Sean found out a myth about a twin flame, a red mark with specks of gold that symbolized your true one and only, two parts of a whole. In the light of the day he thought it was romantic and by the night he dreamed about his destined love.

By the time he reached eight years their mother left, leaving a rift in his heart he thought was impossible to heal. The betrayal burnt hot in his veins and the tears didn’t stop despite his biggest efforts.

He tried to distract Daniel throughout the day and comfort during the night. Their papito making a brave face even though Sean knew he cried every night and it broke his heart all over again.

Soulmates and marks were nothing but pretty lies.

~~*~~

When Sean was ten, his friend got a mark, a book surrounded by flowers imprinted on a tiny wrist born from screams and tears. Sean looked at it with disgust and a little bit of fear, he hoped he would never get one.

~~*~~

At thirteen Sean watched with growing horror the developing fascination Daniel showed in the marks. He hated himself for shouting at his brother every time he asked about soulmates. He hated how it strained their relationship, he blamed the universe, the marks, his mother but ultimately he knew it was his own fault. Once upon a time he wanted to be like his parents, find a soulmate, fall in love and live happily ever after but the happy ending wasn’t meant to be not when their mother - Karen, left without a word leaving behind a bitter aftertaste.

He was there when Daniel blamed himself for Karen's departure once he was old enough to understand the situation. Daniel was his to protect and his to cherish but all he did was argue and drive him away.

~~*~~

A year later Daniel got a crush on Lyla, daydreaming about getting her mark, the thought disturbed Sean and he didn’t even know why. Every time Daniel mentioned her and soulmates and whatnot Sean couldn’t help the irritation sparking inside of him which resulted in shouting matches and feeling of ever-growing helplessness.

When they didn’t fight and the subject of soul marks wasn’t dragged out on the surface they actually got together quite well. Daniel was cute when he laughed or when he made little things for Sean and when he shared his favorite Chock-O-Crisp bars with him.

He loved Daniel, he was his sibling and as his older brother, Sean had the responsibility to protect him that’s why the idea of soulmates scared him. He didn’t want Daniel to go through heartbreak just like their father did with Karen.

A soulmate would only bring him pain and sadness because the notion was just a beautiful lie wrapped in a candy paper made out of misery.

~~*~~

At sixteen Sean briefly thought about soul marks and Jenn Murphy, hope blooming in his heart before he smothered it like a dying flame. He still hoped for something even if he knew in the back of his head that Jenn like the rest of the girls would want to be with her soulmate. The thought was fleeting and it didn’t occupy his mind long enough to stop him from preparing for the party.

And then everything went downhill.

Running away with his brother unconscious in his arms, his mind screaming, heart racing, blood drumming.

He needed to protect Daniel.

He didn’t think about soulmates for the following weeks.

~~*~~

Sean was still sixteen when he woke up screaming on a battered mattress in an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. Unbearable pain burning his chest to the point when he couldn’t catch his breath, panic rising in his throat.

No, no, no, no. NO!

He felt the mark burning itself over his heart and he tried not to drown in despair the only thing keeping him adrift were small arms holding him, choked out whispers calming him down until he fell back to sleep.

He dreamt of golden sand and smell of oil. Soft skin and taste of beer.

Sean woke up to a gentle caress, tickling him on the chest, a shiver running down his spine. He blinked his eyes open only to be met with big brown eyes of his brother looking down at him with so much emotion Sean could almost choke on it.

“What is it, enano?”

Daniel bit his lower lip, looking strangely shy but also happy and it took a minute for Sean to put two and two together. He sprung up and run into the bathroom, he took his shirt off and looked in dread at his chest. There was a mark still white, which meant his soulmate didn’t have his yet, but it wasn’t the color that caught his attention. There on his chest were two wolves playing, rocks flying around them.

He blinked, once, twice, thrice feeling horror and then euphoria and horror again because he knew who the mark represented.

“You’re mine,” Daniel said in wonder. He stood in the doorway or what was left of it and stared at Sean like he was everything he ever wanted.

Soul marks also meant family, Sean reasoned with himself but the look in Daniel’s eyes heavy with something he couldn’t decipher ignited inferno in the pit of his stomach. It spoke of something completely different and by God or whatever deity there was, he hoped he was wrong.

Sean was sixteen when he got his mark and his world turned on its axis all over again.

Because soul marks meant pain and trouble and disaster about to happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Being sixteen was supposed to be fun, going out with friends and dating, with a side dish of boring like studying and a part-time job… not being on the run, sleeping in a tent and working on a pot farm with his brother as a soulmate. Like his life wasn’t fucked up enough already.

Daniel was his soulmate and Sean wanted to laugh through tears because it was one big cosmic joke, wrong on so many levels it made him nauseous from the height of it, another stigma added to the long list of social suicide, rules broken and shaped into something perverse. His morality holding his mind and confused heart in cold clutches.

Every time Daniel looked at him with emotions so deep, love and heat and possessiveness that shouldn’t reflect in nine year old eyes, Sean was crushed under the weight of it. It was wrong, so, so wrong that he had to look away and pretend not to see it. He still caught glimpses of hurt on his baby brother’s face every time he did that.

The jealousy was a completely new concept to him, it lied heavily in his stomach every time he saw his brother with Finn, which was absurd in itself because Finn would never be interested in a child. Even though Sean knew that, he couldn’t help the feeling, it sneaked upon him in the most unexpected moments quick like a snake writhing itself around him, squeezing his heart but not stopping until it wrapped itself around his throat choking him. It burned like hot iron and Sean felt dizzy from it, blinded by rage and fear and lost so, so lost.

Soulbond tasted like acid on his tongue and smelled like sweat and Cannabis. A green monster with big red eyes daunting him, coaxing into damnation.

~~*~~

Sean was almost seventeen when his world crumbled around him, suddenly and completely unforeseen, a scorching wave of hurt and betrayal drowned him taking away hope and last scraps of his strength.

“I wanna stay... Just go...” Daniel said not seeing how it affected Sean, not hearing the hiss of pain when the mark on his chest stung with rejection.

They were wolf brothers and yet, and yet…

In the silence of the cheap motel room Sean looked at his soul mark, it was no longer a crispy snow white but a deep abyss of black.

Rejection.

For a fleeting moment he thought it was for the best, they were brothers after all, but the strong sense of loss shook him to the bone, his body curling on itself from the pain, convulsing with sobs and silent screams.

Sean felt hollow and sick, Karen worried stare too much for him, she betrayed him, too. She didn’t have the right to be worried now, not when she decided to leave him – them – all those years ago.

He dreamt of big brown doe eyes and a tickle of hair, feeling of love and impossible heat.

Relief.

Sean almost collapsed once small arms of his brother circled his neck, holding him tightly, his lips brushing his ear whispering apologies and reassurances. His chest exploding in happiness and love spreading like wildfire over his body, heart howling in joy and mind jolting in guilt.

Home.

Sean felt lightheaded, drunk on his brother’s scent and trembling body embracing him like he would never let him go. He wished the flames consuming the church would purge away the abomination of his feelings because it was wrong of him to even consider any kind of relationship with Daniel aside from the brotherly one.

Because that was what they were… brothers nothing more and nothing less.

Deep down in the back of his head, Sean knew he was fighting a losing battle because being with Daniel again so close to him felt right and at the same time wrong, oh so wrong.

Soul marks meant shame sprinkled with a pinch of the salt burning his wounds. The Lady Fate behind it was wicked and unceremonious, a slap to the face.

~~*~~

Sean slowly lifted Daniel’s t-shirt, his heart was racing, fluttering in his ribcage like a frightened rabbit. His brother’s skin was soft and warm to the touch, belly quivering under gentle caress, it made something big and ugly and hot unfold in Sean’s lower stomach but even then he didn’t stop, curiosity eating him alive.

After dragging the moment for eternity he finally lifted the shirt up to his brother’s collarbones unfolding the sight before him that he dreaded and anticipated in equal measures. There, over Daniel’s heart was a soul mark engraved into the skin, one that he knew all too well already, the mark that mirrored his own perfectly. Sean watched in fascination the white color melting away, deep blood-like red blooming instead, his chest tickled and he knew his mark turned from black to red, too as if it was answering the calling from his twin. He gulped, a lump in his throat impossible to swallow, taste bitter with guilt. He stared at the wolves, how they moved in tandem with Daniel’s shallow breathing and Sean couldn’t take his eyes away.

His mind was screaming at him.

Wrong, wrong, wrong!

He tentatively moved his hand over the mark, tracing its lines with the pad of his finger, there was a shot of heat sudden but fleeting, he wasn’t sure if it came from Daniel’s mark or his own but he had to close his eyes for a second from the intensity of it. When he opened them the mark gleamed with specks of gold and he unconsciously splayed his trembling hand over it, for a brief moment he wondered if Daniel did the same to him when he got his mark.

Twin flame, two sides of the same coin.

The steady beat of Daniel’s heart calmed him down, he drank the details and saved them into his memory, because here under the night full of stars Sean decided that he can let it go if only for this one night while Daniel was deep in slumber. Hating himself for this moment of weakness because he knew he couldn’t pursue this. He couldn’t and he wouldn’t no matter what his heart told him.

That night there were no dreams but a warm body cuddled to his side with more trust than Sean deserved.

When the time came and he had to say his goodbyes, Karen becoming Mom again, he cried at the unfairness of it. He lost his mom first then dad and got his mother back instead only to lose her not long after that.

She pulled him aside, ruffling his hair and stroking the wayward tears away from his cheeks just like she did all these years ago.

“I know,” She said touching his chest and briefly looking to where Daniel was talking with Joan. Panic gripped him then, he staggered backward but his mother caught his wrist and yanked him into her arms. “Shhh, it’s ok.”

Sean blinked trying to stop the tears and failing miserably, he shook violently, shame flooding him and if it wasn’t for his mom’s arms around him, keeping him upright he was certain he would fall to the ground like a ragdoll.

“No, it’s not,” He choked out trying to pull away. Karen rubbed his back in gentle circles before she stepped away to look at him.

She considered him for a minute, brows furrowed and a sad smile tugging at her lips, she took his face in her hands and wiped new tears away with her thumbs.

“I know that society has certain norms and rules… and I know how it is to be restricted by it,” she said closing her eyes. Sean didn’t want to know what she thought of him, it was enough that he saw disappointment on his dad’s face every time he closed his eyes. He failed him.

He felt her hand move up to his temple, “sometimes you have to stop listening to reason, stop going by the paths set by society,” she took a deep breath squeezing his cheek briefly causing him to look at her. He tried to look to the side but she didn’t let him, keeping him in place. He was mortified, rooted to the hard, sunburned ground. She smiled at him before she touched his heart with the other hand. “You need to listen to your heart, Sean. It might be hard but ultimately it knows what is right.”

Sean wanted to laugh, shout into the sky that he couldn’t because if he did listen to it, to his beaten-up heart he would surrender to its desires and he couldn’t do it even if it meant spiraling down the rabbit hole.

Soul marks were madness incarnate, devouring souls until there was nothing left.

But he wanted, oh how he wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

For a year Sean forgot about the whole soulmates business, too much on his head to fit it into his narrow focus of finding a place where the two of them could belong. That was a lie, of course, he squished and hid the idea of Daniel and their wolves shimmering red and gold into the back of his head and even deeper in his heart. Compartmentalized it for the time being but it resurfaced anyhow during the silence of the night with Daniel snug to his side, holding him like a living raft.

He fought with the matter of his heart but he knew there was insanity waiting for him no matter what.

What if he could… what if…

Sean couldn’t bear to lose Daniel and yet he was so afraid, bound by society and rules and what’s right and wrong but the mere thought of Daniel choosing someone else ignited something twisted and ugly. Red eyes and green monster looking back at him from the mirror, if only Sean could lose the shackles, let it go, let his heart win the battle against his mind.

Maybe then he would be free.

He dreamt of dancing wolves on a trembling skin, humid air and sweet scent of sweat.

~~*~~

It was hard in the beginning to navigate through everything, some of it familiar enough and some different they eventually found their place in their papito hometown. 

During the day they helped the locals sharing stories of Esteban Diaz with those who remembered him and throughout the night they fought with local gangs, making Puerto Lobos all the safer for it. 

Blood brothers, they called them, but there was no real confirmation that it was them so they were left mostly alone unless someone was brave – or _stupid_ – enough to fight them. 

Stupid, always stupid in their curious bravery, running away with tails between legs afterward, paying the price of picking a bone with the wolf brothers.

They always targeted Sean, thinking he was the real threat with his eyepatch, proof of his survival, ignoring Daniel. Sweet, innocent, Daniel. They always learned to not judge the book by its cover, because Daniel could be a devil in angel’s skin causing mayhem but never really hurting anyone, scare them enough to never try again, because despite everything they didn’t want to hurt anyone, not after everything. They just felt less guilty robbing the bad guys than they would be stealing from good people but in the end, it was only for their peace of mind and to be honest Sean needed that, he didn’t want to succumb further down into immorality, even if it was a different kind. 

Sean was eighteen when he and Daniel finally made the little rundown beach house of their papa look somewhat representable. They finally had a place to call home and it warmed Sean’s heart, some weight falling of his tired shoulders.

His peace was short-lived when his world shattered one morning when he felt warm and a little dry lips of his brother touch his, a simple peck that caught him off guard. The mug full of coffee falling from his numb fingers onto the ground, pieces of it flying everywhere a metaphor of his fractured awareness, but he barely registered it, his eyes glued to Daniel who was watching him shyly but with want so palpable Sean knees almost gave up on him. 

His heart was racing with exhilaration but his mind was paralyzed with mortification.

Daniel frowned hurt sneaking into his features before he turned on his heel to storm out of their house in resignation. 

Sean blinked, watching him go, chest squeezing painfully making it hard to breathe. 

His mind told him it was for the best.

Daniel's small back trembled and it felt like a sucker punch, it struck Sean that his brother felt rejected by him… he caused it… he…

It. Was. For. The. Best.

He didn’t know he moved until he felt the golden sand under his feet and quivering frame of his brother when he caught him in an embrace. 

“Enano…” Sean whispered against his brother’s ear, tentatively but with plea hiding in his shaking voice, “I’m sorry.” 

Daniel tried to wrest himself free, shouting through tears, hurt and broken and small, so small. It broke Sean’s heart but he knew it was his fault, that he was the one to put that expression on his brother’s face and he self-loathed himself for it. All he ever wanted was to make Daniel happy.

He moved his hands and it was strange and bizarre almost as if someone else was pulling his strings, one second he was comforting Daniel, making promises he hoped he could keep, wiping the tears that run free and the next he was kissing him, slowly almost deliberatively.

His mind screamed, a screeching sound clawing at his common sense and his heart… his heart exploded in glee and satisfaction, like fireworks on the 4th of July. It was exhilarating.

He didn’t care to think he was there out in the open for anyone to see, the only thing that mattered was his brother clutching to him making keening sound in the back of his throat.

He loved Daniel and he would do everything to make him happy even if it meant succumbing to the inevitable desire consuming his heart, breaking all the taboos set by the society.

It was odd that somewhere in his mind a thought popped out, barely hearable through the white noise Sean tried to shut down, a simple sentence from Shakespeare.

‘Oh, that way madness lies.’ 

~~*~~

After that everything shifted and at the same time nothing really changed all that much. They were still brothers but also something more, something undecidedly deeper, beyond simple definitions outlined throughout history.

Next year was full of sweet and tender kisses, hugs and comfort and adapting to the new reality. Daniel wasn’t ready for anything more and so was Sean, it was hard for him to let go of moral structures ingrained into his core. Whenever they kissed he felt happy but there was a nudge in the back of his head, scream that slowly was becoming an unpleasant buzz behind his eyes, more easily ignored, but still there.

He wondered if the guilt will ever go away.

Daniel didn’t have the same moral ground laid out for him yet, he wasn’t oblivious exactly but he wasn’t hung out on the rules, it was easy for him, he didn’t have Sean’s years of resentment and fear of the marks and everything they represented.

“You’re mine and I’m yours. We love each other, isn’t that enough?” He said with bare conviction, innocent and simple, Sean tried to argue.

“We’re brothers.” He whispered helplessly looking away, thinking of their papa, would he accept their bond? And not just any bond, a twin flame, the same soul in two bodies, reunited after millennia of searching, the most sacred bond.

Daniel just nodded, coming closer and embracing Sean like he was the older one and not the other way around. He hid his nose in the crook of Sean’s neck making him jolt instinctively, it tickled and Daniel giggled at his reaction. “It just means that we were each other from the start. Closer than anybody else in the world,” he said nuzzling Sean’s neck like a newly born kitten, it was warm and safe and everything he ever wanted and was terrified of. And when exactly his brother got so wise?

Sean wanted to believe his words, maybe it really was that simple but he couldn’t help the occasional wave of remorse overwhelming him every now and then.

His morality was his prison, Alcatraz of subdued emotions and social values and regulations but with every touch, every chaste kiss he felt it slipping away or maybe it was just his mind? He wasn’t sure anymore.

He hated himself for giving in but deep down his heart felt giddy and light each time he exchanged gentle kisses with his brother. It made Daniel happy and somewhere along the way he started to learn how to be happy, too but it was a long way ahead of him.

Each token of love left a crack in the walls of his sanity, prison made of rules. A little spreading spiderweb crevice, a chink in the armor.

He hoped it’ll crumble to the ground one day.

Because soul marks were a bittersweet metaphor of life, beautiful in its cruelty.

~~*~~

Being twenty one didn’t feel any different to being twenty but something shifted deep inside of Sean, ill-fitted pieces finally started to mold into something he could barely grasp, something dangerously resembling acceptance.

He took a deep breath, letting the fresh salty air of the evening wash him over, the feel of gold sand under the soles of his feet put his nerves in warm tingles. The painful buzz of wrong and rules almost gone, almost but Sean counted his wins where he could and not feeling a tremendous shame and guilt every time he touched his younger brother like no brother ever should felt like an enormous win. 

They were soulmates, twin flames that had to count for something.

He heard soft steps approaching him and he didn’t have to look up to know who was that, he would recognize those footsteps everywhere.

Daniel sat next to him as close as he could, every inch of him glued to Sean’s side, it brought warmth and love and joy… and guilt but he shoved the last one out of his mind, it was easier now than it was before and he let himself engulf in the positive feelings, his heart fluttering at ease.

His brother didn’t say anything, he didn’t have to instead he let his head fall to Sean’s shoulder, hair tickling his skin which made a small smile tug on the corners of Sean’s mouth. Daniel nuzzled his shoulder affectionately and slowly slid his hand in his entwining their fingers together.

Sean felt kind of peaceful, probably the most since he knew who his soul mark belonged to.

But the guilt still lurked in the back of his head, carved into the walls of his prison no matter how damaged they already were.

That night he tasted salty but sweet skin for the first time and it turned his world upside down from the intensity of it, it was just skin to skin nothing more, not yet but it was magnificent all the same.

Big chunks of walls full of guilt and wrong, wrong, wrong fell to the ground of his mind turning into dust.

That night he slept with a smile dancing on his lips. Why did he think it was so wrong when everything he did with Daniel felt so right like pieces of puzzles finally clicking together.

Soulmates promised home, a constellation of love and safety, but the road was strewn with pointy and jagged rocks.

~~*~~

At twenty-two Sean felt lighter than ever before, his prison of remorse and contempt lying in ruins, crumbled under the weight of acknowledgment of his feelings and the bond that joined him and Daniel with a red string of fate. 

His mind wandered, memories of the night before full of images of soft dark skin, canvas glistening with sweat in the moonlight, wolves on their skin dancing with every shudder, every desperate gulp of air shimmering with glorious red and gorgeous gold. It flared up his whole body, every nerve trembling in anticipation, exploding with heat in the humid air, pieces of furniture flying in the room, shaking with the force of their shared feelings.

The wind outside their house reminded him of keening sounds in the back of their throats, broken whispers and relieved laughter.

They were joined in more ways than one and it brought freedom wrapped in happiness Sean thought would never be for him.

Because they were brothers.

But also so much more.

Beyond simple construct, beyond the expanse of the universe, beyond everything.

Soul marks were a red string of fate, a rope entwining lives forever and ever, for better and for worse, hardship leading to acceptance.

~~*~~

Happiness felt like sand tickling his feet and gentle waves of the Ocean sweeping at his ankles, salty air filling his lungs.

Sean was twenty-three when he finally let the prison of his mind vanish into dust taking away any guilt and shame that was still skulking in the shadows of its ruins.

The sky was clear that day, blue with barely any clouds a lick of orange announcing the approaching golden hour. He looked back at their house, their home and saw Daniel running up to him, a big smile stretching his lips when he saw Sean without his shirt on, soul mark on display for everyone to see.

Daniel touched his chest in a daze, the wolves trembled under his palm and his eyes flared in awe, it made something warm spread through Sean’s stomach, and he had to close his eyes for a fraction of second. It felt good.

“It tickles, enano.” He said with a smile and Daniel gave him a scrutinizing look but there was mischief hiding in those big doe eyes of his.

“I’m as tall as you now,” Daniel replied with a tilt of his head corner of his mouth fluttering giving way to a grin.

Sean shrugged, letting his hands wander, looking Daniel over, seeing as he never saw him before. He touched his mark and ribs, Daniel shuddering under his ministrations, a shaking exhale leaving his mouth. “I can stop calling you that if you want.” 

“Nah, I think I’m good.” Was the answer and Sean smiled.

He touched the side of Daniel’s face, melting when his brother nuzzled into his palm and turned his head to leave a small peck on his wrist. He wondered how it was possible to love someone so much, his mind nor his heart could comprehend it.

His heart won the battle with his mind at last and he found celebration in the heat of Daniel’s mouth. Slow and languid but heated all the same. Sean kissed laughter right from his quivering lips, grin morphing into a perfect surprised circle. They never did that out in the open aside from that one time that put everything in motion.

Acceptance tasted like a beer they drank an hour ago, a kiss full of so many feelings he felt dizzy by it.

Sean just wanted the whole wide world to know about their bond, stronger and bigger than any other in this universe.

Twin flames, yin and yang, two parts of the same whole.

Keeping Daniel secured in his arms felt like a reward, it felt like home and he had a distinct feeling of déjà vu like he knew that it would happen. That everything was leading up to this moment and maybe he did know, somewhere deep down in distant dreams of future full of promise.

Soulmates were a gift from the universe, hidden in the mirth of crinkling eyes and found in the warmth of an embrace. Acceptance echoing in laughter full of love with hardships won with happiness marked by uneven road. Twin Flames finding each other after millennia of searching, encounter written in stars of countless constellations.


End file.
